


Между струн

by angel_in_me



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Body, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Ты играешь? — интересуется рокербой, стягивая с глаз авиаторы.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Между струн

**Author's Note:**

> заметила тут на экране загрузки первого акта, что у Ви есть гитара, а дальше как во сне

— А ну-ка, что это тут у нас? — голос Джонни как всегда раздаётся неожиданно, врываясь в сознание Ви, подобно урагану. Вроде бы, за столько времени она могла бы и привыкнуть, но засранец из раза в раз застаёт её врасплох. — Вот этого я совсем не ожидал.

Ви откладывает в сторону револьвер, который собиралась почистить, чтобы посмотреть, что же привлекло внимание Силверхенда на этот раз. А когда видит, то невольно теряется.

У ног Джонни стоит старая потрёпанная гитара — по ней сразу видно, что она сменила не одного владельца, прежде чем оказаться у Ви. И что инструмент из дешёвых — он совсем не похож на тех монстров, что её довелось видеть в памяти Джонни и в особняке Керри.

— Ты играешь? — интересуется рокербой, стягивая с глаз авиаторы.

Ви видит в его взгляде неподдельный интерес. Любопытство, как у маленького ребёнка, которому в руки попалась новая игрушка.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — она пожимает плечами, стараясь сохранить безразличное выражение лица. — Но с натяжкой.

Джонни в ответ приподнимает брови, подбивая продолжать, и Ви побеждённо вздыхает. Ей совсем не охота давать ему повод для новых подколов и насмешек.

— Я сто лет её в руках не держала, — признаётся она. — Да и до этого музыкант из меня был посредственный.

Одним лёгким движением Ви поднимает гитару и почти с трепетом проводит пальцами по корпусу.

— Дай угадаю, чей-то подарок? — интересуется Джонни.

— Почти, — кивает Ви. — Родители привезли её с собой, когда свалили из Советов. Отдали её мне, когда я вбила в свою башку, что хочу быть музыкантом. Я тогда совсем мелкая была. Лет десять, не больше. Но, как видишь, не сложилось. На обучающих брейндансах далеко не уедешь.

— Может, сыграешь что-нибудь?

— Ага, сейчас, — сарказм в её голосе похож на яд на клыках змеи. Такой же густой и тягучий. — Схуяли мне так позориться?

— Да ладно тебе, Ви, — Джонни закатывает глаза, словно, в жизни не слышал более дерьмовой отмазки. — Не заставляй меня уламывать тебя словно целку.

— Блядь, Джонни, ты ёбанная легенда рока, — вспыхивает Ви. — Вот уж не думала, что тебе охота самоутвердиться за мой счёт.

— Да ёб твою мать, — шипит себе под нос Силверхенд и возникает прямо перед ней. — Мне сейчас нахер не сдалось своё самолюбие чесать. Мне искренне любопытно.

— Серьёзно? — Ви хмурится и невольно покрепче перехватывает гитару, словно в надежде, что она удержит Джонни подальше от неё.

— Может мне ещё поклясться? Контракт кровью подписать? Или как там у вас в Арасаке принято.

— Джонни, — в тоне её голоса проскальзывает металлическая нотка, но рокербой благополучно пропускает это мимо ушей.

— Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты такое ссыкало, Ви.

— Да чтоб тебя… Ладно, сыграю я тебе, только отъебись уже от меня.

Ви усаживается на кровать, игнорируя самодовольную ухмылку Джонни, потому что иначе она может не сдержаться и пересчитать его голографические зубы своим кулаком.

_Или поцеловать, лишь бы заткнуть._

Мысль ураганом проносится в её голове, застав врасплох. Ви невольно сжимает гриф гитары до такой степени, что костяшки пальцев белеют, а дерево тихо скрипит.

— Эй, осторожнее, — вырывает её из ступора Джонни. — Ты всё же инструмент держишь, а не биту.

Ви уже подумывает о том, чтобы закинуться омега-блокаторами и закончить этот блядский цирк, но понимает, что Джонни будет доёбываться ещё сильнее, как только таблетки перестанут действовать. Проще было уступить. Как говорил один мудрый мозгоправ: компромисс — основа любых отношений.

Даже с сидящей в твоей голове энграмой рокера-террориста, который умудрился отбросить коньки полвека назад.

Так что Ви перехватывает поудобнее гитару и проверяет натяжение струн, пытаясь вспомнить что-то помимо банальной гаммы. На секунду ей в голову приходит шальная мысль сыграть что-то советское, из того, что так нравилось её родителям, чисто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Джонни, но решает не искушать судьбу. Вместо этого она обращается к классике.

Отвыкшие от игры пальцы недостаточно проворны, отчего гитарный рифф выходит неуверенным, а ритм — сбивчивым, но всё же мелодия достаточно узнаваема даже в её херовом исполнении.

— Ха, вот уж не думал, что нынешняя молодёжь знает такие песни, — хмыкает стоящий у окна Джонни.

— Нынешняя молодёжь может и не так удивить, — отзывается Ви.

— И то верно…

Что-то в тоне его голоса заставляет её поднять на него взгляд, но Джонни уже куда-то исчез. Внезапно Ви чувствует, как металлические пальцы накрывают её левую руку, а через правое плечо перекинута другая рука Джонни.

— Тебе нужно немного иначе поставить руки, — говорит он, парой уверенных движений меняя позу Ви. — Вот так. Попробуй теперь.

Ви снова исполняет несколько аккордов песни, но уже чуть более уверенно. Вот только молчание Джонни действует ей на нервы даже сильнее, чем его язвительные комментарии.

— Что, всё настолько плохо, что тебе даже нечего сказать? — не выдерживает она наконец.

— Помнишь, что я говорил про того парня на рынке? — дыхание Джонни, на удивление тёплое, приятно щекочет ухо. — Техника — это не главное. Любого, даже самого тупоголового идиота можно выучить. Музыку надо чувствовать. И вот тут, — он убирает с её плеча волосы, — ты не безнадёжна.

Ви поворачивает к нему голову и внезапно осознаёт насколько он близко. Она может рассмотреть каждую самую маленькую деталь на его лице: ссадину на лбу, родинку над бровью и даже разные оттенки карего в его глазах. Внезапно перехватывает дыхание, ведь если податься вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть, то…

_Чтоб меня…_

Ви резко отворачивается и откладывает в сторону гитару. Джонни даже не сопротивляется.

— Сочту это за комплимент, — наконец с трудом отзывается она и откашливается, чтобы избавиться от непривычной хрипцы.

Джонни ничего не отвечает, но Ви чувствует как его глаза следят за каждым её движением, за каждой самой незначительной деталью. И от этого взгляда ей не по себе.

Она встаёт с постели, смотрит на время и чувствует, как брови медленно ползут вверх.

— Твою мать, — шипит Ви и хватает оставленный на столе револьвер. — Я совсем забыла, что у меня встреча с заказчиком от Вакако.

— Это тот, который хочет, чтоб ты обнулила какого-то хмыря? — интересуется Джонни, но его голос более отсранённый, чем пару мгновений назад. Он снова стоит у окна и смотрит на небоскрёбы Уотсона, которые как всегда светят своими неоновыми вывесками.

— Он самый, — кивает Ви и накидывает куртку. — Не нравится мне этот заказ.

— Не удивительно. От этого дела несёт дерьмом за километр, — невесело хмыкает Джонни. — И ты как всегда собираешься в него вляпаться на полной скорости.

— Что поделать, — пожимает плечами Ви. — Работа такая. Ты со мной?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор? — Силверхенд прикуривает сигарету и выпускает клубок сизого дыма. — Кто-то же должен быть голосом разума среди нас.

— Разума? Ты рванул ядерную бомбу в башне Арасаки.

— А ты на них работала.

— Туше!

Ви выходит из квартиры и направляется к лифту, чтобы добрать до гаража. Но мысли её витают где-то далеко и не имеют ничего общего с предстоящим заданием. Непростительная беспечность для наёмницы, но всё же…

Когда лифт начинает спускаться, она снова обращается к своему невидимому спутнику.

— Джонни?

— Хм?

Он появляется у противоположной стены, сложив руки на груди и выжидательно смотрит на неё.

— Не дашь мне пару уроков игры на гитаре?

На пару мгновений повисает тишина, и Ви почти уверена, что он откажет. Но тут уголок его губ дёргается в едва заметной усмешке.

— Посмотрим, Ви.


End file.
